Seeking Answers
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: Anna, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia's daughter, has had a hard time with the life she is living. With them gone most of the time, it hurts to be alone. And when she starts to fall for her friend, which her manager for her first album wants her to "hate" comes into the picture. Things take a sharp turn. Will she seek answers, or not?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Anna; it's not a normal name for a pony, even a unicorn. Neither was her real name, Anna was just her nickname. Her real name was Gianna Blue. She was a cyan unicorn, with a vibrant red mane and tail, streaked with a sunset orange. Her Parents were Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia. She was adopted when she was only four by the two top musicians, and now, she was one herself. As she turned her head to look at the clock on the wall, she sighed. It read seven o'clock… her parents were supposed to be home an hour ago… it'd been this way for a long time.

"Might as well, make myself something to eat." Anna stated to no pony, as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and pulled out some leftovers from last night's dinner. She served herself a decent serving; she put the rest back in the refrigerator. After that she sat down and started to eat. After a few bites, she sighed, and just started to move the remaining food on her plate with her fork. Her parents were both working on their next albums… and it was always a big deal. They had started leaving her home alone, and the same thing would play out every single day. She would wake up, eat breakfast with her parents, and then they would be in a rush, telling her they would be home around six o'clock... they never came home around six. They always came home when it was past her bedtime. It reminded her about being alone in that crappy orphanage… she was just So Alone. She thought for a moment.

"_so alone, that would make a good song title"_ She shifted her thoughts back to what she was thinking before… her eyes started to water, she put another spoonful of food into her mouth. She had a difficult time swallowing it. As soon as she finished her meal, and put her dishes in the sink, she went upstairs. She walked into the bathroom, and started a shower for herself. After a few seconds of just letting the water run, she stepped in, and under the stream of the warm water. She was still thinking about everything, she was still feeling alone. This time, she felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She remembered one night when she was just old enough to understand, Octavia told her that it was ok to cry about some things, but some things you just have to let go, then sang her to sleep with the song _In The Arms of the Angle_. She stopped the water, and stepped out of the shower. Anna wrapped herself in a towel, and grabbed her hairbrush, she looked into the mirror. Looking at her eyes, they were as grey as the sidewalk outside. Vinyl had explained that to her, since her caregivers at the orphanage never did.

"You're just a special little filly, it makes you unique." Vinyl's voice stated in her head, it was a birth defect… there was something with her genes, and her eyes never had a specific color. She had color contacts to hide it from the public. She wasn't wearing them lately though. She brushed her mane out, and walked into her room. Striped wallpaper, alternating between a dark rose and black lined the walls. Her hooves clicked against the hardwood floor. A lage mirror was hung on one of her walls, Bookshelves were filled with her books for her lessons when her private tutor came, and also various notebooks, just filled with random words, and lyrics to songs she wrote. Her style of music was interesting. Every song she wrote, told a story, you just had to listen carefully. She grabbed another notebook, which was located on her nightstand, She flipped to the last page, and started to write with her ball point pen.

_So Alone_

_My Face against the Window Pane_

_A tear for every drop of rain_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_You're the reason I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in the dream I never had._

_My face against the Window Pane_

_A tear for every drop of rain_

_I'm living like already I have died_

_Have died_

_Emptiness a present past_

_A silent scream to shatter glass_

_I have to go it's time for me to fly_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in the dream I never had._

_Wake me with your kiss_

_Who would care if I'm not here?_

_If suddenly I disappeared_

_No one's gonna' to notice it at all_

_Dying flowers in my hand_

_I vanishing from where I stand_

_It isn't yet too late to get the cure_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad_

_Living in the dream I never had._

She put repeat by the chorus and circled it. She sighed, and closed the now full notebook; she walked over to her bookshelf, and placed it on the second shelf. At this rate, she would have enough songs for more than three albums. She looked at her alarm clock

"Really, already?" she questioned to herself. It was ten o'clock. She had to go to sleep soon, or she would be in trouble. She got into bed, pulled the covers up over her, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, Anna walked downstairs to be met with the sight of her parents, already at the table. For some odd reason, she just wasn't hungry.

"Gianna, is everything alright" She heard Octavia ask her. She winced at the mention of her real name. She nodded. She knew she was lying, and she was being hesitant in her actions.

"You know, I've been talking with my manager lately" Vinyl started. Anna rolled her eyes. It was probably another complaint.

"About what?" Octavia asked. Vinyl looked at Anna.

"She wants to get Anna started with her first album" Vinyl told her. Anna's eyes widened.

"Really, you're manager hasn't even seen my" Anna started.

"You're work, I hope you don't mind, but I showed her some of it" Vinyl interrupted. Anna shrugged, she really didn't mind. She started to pace to the other side of the room.

"You do realize she wants to meet you today, right" Vinyl told her, Anna looked at her.

"Like today, today" Anna stated. Vinyl nodded. Anna made her way back to her room. She grabbed a small case from the top shelf of her bookcase. She opened it up, to reveal two gold colored contacts. She put them in, and looked into the mirror. She grabbed one of her notebooks from the same bookcase. Put it in her saddle bag, and slowly made her way downstairs.

* * *

Anna made her way into a building, with Vinyl at her side. All Anna knew was that this pony was also working as a tour manager for some pony else. Anna and Vinyl walked down an isle between two rows of seats, down to the stage.

"Oh, Vinyl, I was expecting you!" A pony stated from the far end of the stage. Anna turned her head to the left, to see a mare, with a bright pink coat, and an almost neon yellow mane. She wondered if she did that herself, or was just born that way.

"Ah, and this must be Anna" she added as she looked around vinyl. She saw her nod.

"It's nice to meet you" Anna said to her. The manager was going to say something to her, but was interrupted by the sound of an electric guitar being plugged into an amp. Everything seemed to be going off at once, the microphones were all being tested, the guitar and bass were being tuned, and the drums each got a few hits, their sound echoing through the large, somewhat empty room. Anna turned her head to look at who was on stage. A familiar colt, about her age was on stage. She knew him… she stare up at him in awe.

"Pyro!" She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The colt looked at her. While the other ponies on stage gave each other confused looks.

"Anna?" he questioned. She nodded. He hopped off the stage, only to hear a set of hooves coming towards them.

"Hey vinyl, it's good to see you again" the voice stated. Pyro looked up only to see his father, Neon Lights.

"I thought my mother hated you're father!" Anna whispered to him.

"That's in public, the next thing you know, they'll have us doing the same thing" Pyro explained.

"But" Anna started. Pyro held a hoof up to silence her.

"I know" He said, his ears slightly drooping. As Vinyl and Neon conversed, Pyro and Anna continued their conversation.

"So, Mrs. Manager wanted to get you started with your album too, huh" Pyro stated.

"Yup" Anna responded. She looked at the stage. She looked back at Pyro.

"I don't understand why they would have us argue!" Anna whispered. He looked at her.

"Sales" He simply responded. They looked at each other.

"Yo, Pyro lets go we don't have all day, you can always talk to that orphan later!" Anna heard the drummer call out. Her airways seemed to deny all the air trying to get into her lungs, her eyes started to water.

"Watch it buddy!" Pyro snapped back at him. He turned to Anna. "See you later, my dad's dropping by your place for a few hours tonight, along with me" He whispered. Anna nodded, and then made her way towards Vinyl.


End file.
